Many pick-ups and cargo vehicles have poor traction over many surfaces because of rear wheel only drive systems, weight distribution and other reasons, necessitating the user to add weights in some fashion in or near the truck bed or even on the rear drive wheels. Except for the wheel mounted weighting systems, the prior weighting arrangements take up too much bed space, impede ingress and egress to the bed and are cumbersome to use.
The following patents were uncovered in a preliminary patent search on this product:
InventorPat. No.Issue DateRaynor4,796,914Jan. 10, 1989Heltenburg5,494,315Feb. 27, 1996Hall5,897,138Apr. 27, 1999Desmarais6,283,527Sep. 4, 2001Watkins7,523,961Apr. 28, 2009Kokladas7,717,486May 18, 2010